Argus (album)
|rev2 = guypeterreviews.com |rev2score = http://www.guypeter'sreviews.com/wishboneash.php |noprose=yes |rev3 = MelodicMusic |rev3Score = |rev4 = SputnikMusic |rev4Score = http://www.sputnikmusic.com/review/14522/Wishbone-Ash-Argus/ }} Argus is the third album by the rock band Wishbone Ash. It is the most popular Wishbone Ash album and widely considered their greatest by fans and reviewers. It was named "Album of the Year" in the 1972 year-end issue of Sounds magazine. The album is medieval-themed, featuring a blend of progressive rock, folk, and hard rock, and is considered a landmark album in the progression of twin-lead guitar harmonisation later adopted by bands such as Thin Lizzy and Iron Maiden. The sound engineer on Argus was Martin Birch, who also worked with Deep Purple, later with Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden and other hard rock bands. The bulk of the melodies and lyrics were provided by bassist/lead vocalist Martin Turner, although all members contributed to the song arrangements. With the success of Argus, the band also became one of the most popular live attractions of the day. In 2002, an expanded CD was released, featuring a remix (by Martin Turner) of the original album as well as 3 live tracks from the EP Live from Memphis promotional EP, recorded in the studios of WMC-FM. In 2007, a deluxe edition was released. This included the 1972 mix as well as additional BBC Session tracks. In 2008, Martin Turner's Wishbone Ash released a new studio recording of Argus. Andy Powell's incarnation of Wishbone Ash also released its own live version of the album entitled Argus "Then Again" Live. Martin Turner's Wishbone Ash played the entire piece live for the first time in February 2008 – the first time any incarnation of the band had done so – and embarked on a lengthy Argus tour. Andy Powell's band followed suit and added the full piece to their repertoire for several shows. Track listing Music by Wishbone Ash; Lyrics by Martin Turner, except "Time Was" by Ted Turner & Martin Turner, "Leaf and Stream" by Steve Upton. First reissue bonus tracks Music by Wishbone Ash; Lyrics by Martin Turner. # "No Easy Road" – 3:36 Bonus tracks from their Live From Memphis promotional EP All songs composed by Wishbone Ash. # "Jail Bait" – 4:57 # "The Pilgrim" – 10:10 # "Phoenix" – 17:05 2007 deluxe edition ;Disc One # "Time Was" # "Sometime World" # "Blowin' Free" # "The King Will Come" # "Leaf and Stream" # "Warrior" # "Throw Down the Sword" # "No Easy Road" # "The Pilgrim" (live in Memphis 1972) # "Phoenix" (live in Memphis 1972) ;Disc Two # "Time Was" (BBC in concert session 1972) # "Blowin' Free" (BBC in concert session 1972) # "Warrior" (BBC in concert session 1972) # "Throw Down the Sword" (BBC in concert session 1972) # "King Will Come" (BBC in concert session 1972) # "Phoenix" (BBC in concert session 1972) # "Blowin' Free" (BBC session 1972) # "Throw Down The Sword" (BBC session 1972) Personnel ;Wishbone Ash * Martin Turner – bass guitar, vocals * Andy Powell – lead (all tracks except 4), harmony lead, rhythm and acoustic guitars, vocals * Ted Turner – lead (tracks 2, 3, 4, 6), harmony lead, rhythm and acoustic guitars, vocals * Steve Upton – drums (all tracks except 5), percussion ;Additional personnel * John Tout – organ on "Throw Down The Sword" References Category:Wishbone Ash albums Category:Albums with cover art by Hipgnosis Category:Albums produced by Derek Lawrence Category:1972 albums Category:Universal Deluxe Editions Category:MCA Records albums